1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of gaming. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to networked gaming machines within or across casinos or other gaming establishments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic gaming machines available in casinos and other legal places are games of chance whereby the player repetitively tries his or her luck to win prizes. The player purchases an amount of credit to play by transferring monetary value into the gaming machine or into the networked gaming system using coins, banknotes, vouchers or any other financial instrument or form of electronic money. In exchange therefor, the player may be given an electronic credit on a local gaming machine or alternatively on a networked gaming system by way of a player account managed on a server. Each time the player plays a game, his or her credit balance is debited by the amount of the wager. Depending on the local game regulation, the wager amount is either hardwired into the gaming machine or selectable by the user prior to playing a game. The play-and-debit scenario is typically repeated until the player's credit is used up or until a prize is won. The prize value is derived from randomly drawn numbers, an outcome prize matrix and the wager amount.
Each player typically has his or her own favorite gaming machines or games and tends to favor those over the other gaming machines on the casino floor. To maximize gaming revenue, it is believed to be desirable to encourage players to move about the casino floor and to discover and try their luck at different gaming machines. What are needed are methods and systems that would provide some incentive for the player to try new gaming machines. Such methods and systems should preferably create some “buzz” and excitement on the casino floor.